Jay I. Justice
Nightmare Jay shot forward so fast, every instinct I knew was screaming at me to chop my brother's limbs off. This is a peace mission! What am I thinking? My brother grasped Crystal's wrist and stroked her hand. A tongue slithered across his chin. "Crystal... my darling... you do love me." Appearance * Black hair with red and orange strands * Dark velvet pools where his eyes should be * Drippy eyes * Rotten gums and teeth * Foaming and bleeding mouth * Twitchy * Dark, olive skin * Twisted jaw * Skinny * "Malnourished" look Personality * Desperate * Passionate * Hopeless * Crazed * Intelligent * Observant * Tenacious Spotify Loving Someone by The 1975 Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be My heart is telling me the telly isn't telling me anything I need but it needs to keep selling me Besides celebrities lacking in integrity Holding up the status quo instead of showing the kids That they matter, who are they gonna batter next? Just keep holding their necks and keep selling them sex It’s better if we keep them perplexed It's better if we make them want the opposite sex And disenfranchised young criminal minds In a car park beside where your nan resides Are not slow, they've just never been shown That you should be Loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Oh, oh We're all human, we're just like you man We're sentient, or something or other I can't remember, whatever We shouldn't have people afloat If it was safer on the ground, we wouldn't be on a boat Charlatan telepathy exploiting insecurity and praying on the purity Of grief and its simplicity but I know that maybe I'm too skeptical Even Guy Debord needed spectacles, you see I'm the Greek economy of cashing intellectual cheques And now I'm trying to progress, but instead of selling sex And I think I should be Loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be I am forever in alongside the boys in jumpers On bikes from schools and cars With autumn leaves fallen sparse across the mid-afternoon She blazed about how cultural language is an operating system A simple interface rendered feeble and listless When tested with a divinity or a true understanding of the human condition I never did understand the duality of art and reality Living life and treating it as such but with a certain disconnect To touch that cajoles at the artist with comfort and abandon And between the spires and rolling roofs of the white city That orange, English light cast only one, singular shadow For you are not beside but within me Loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Yeah, you should be loving someone Oh, oh, loving someone Oh, oh Redbone by Childish Gambino Daylight, I wake up feeling like you won't play right I used to know but now, that *** don't feel right It made me put away my pride So long, you made a *** wait for some, so long You make it hard for a boy like that to go on I'm wishing I could make this mine, oh If you want it, yeah You can have it, oh, oh, oh If you need it, ooh We can make it, oh If you want it You can have it But stay woke *** creepin' They gon' find you Gon' catch you sleepin' Ooh, now stay woke *** creepin' Now don't you close your eyes Too late You wanna make it right, but now it's too late My peanut butter chocolate cake with Kool-Aid I'm trying not to waste my time If you want it, oh You can have it, you can have it If you need it You better believe in something We can make it If you want it You can have it, aah! But stay woke *** creepin' They gon' find you Gon' catch you sleepin' Put your hands up on me Now stay woke *** creepin' Now don't you close your eyes But stay woke, ooh *** creepin' They gon' find you Gon' catch you sleepin' Ooh, now stay woke *** creepin' Now don't you close your eyes Baby get so scandalous, oh How'd it get so scandalous? Oh, oh Baby you How'd it get... How'd it get so scandalous? Ooh we get so scandalous But stay woke But stay woke Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco I look like Rocky Balboa Cross my heart and hope to die Burn my lungs and curse my eyes I've lost control and I don't want it back I'm going numb, I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah It's better to burn than to fade away It's better to leave than to be replaced I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match I'm going numb, I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah Just one more hit and then we're through 'Cause you could never love me back Cut every tie I have to you 'Cause your love's a fucking drag But I need it so bad Your love's a fucking drag But I need it so bad Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine Yeah Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots Sometimes you've got to bleed to know, That you're alive and have a soul, But it takes someone to come around to show you how. She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. The songs on the radio are ok, But my taste in music is your face, And it takes a song to come around to show you how. She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time, But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine, I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement. You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time, But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine, I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement. Sometimes you've got to bleed to know, That you're alive and have a soul, But it takes someone to come around to show you how. She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been.